Breaking The Rules
by Such A Softer Sin
Summary: You aren't supposed to fall for your best friend. But then again... some rules were meant to be broken. InuxKag
1. A night out

Chapter One

" _I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again"_

Kagome sighed as she tried for what seemed like the millionth time that day to explain the homework to Inuyasha. .

"So you see, all you have to do is solve for x." She put down her pencil and looked up at her best friend of five years, who was presently wearing the same confused look he had been wearing ever since they started studying.

Inuyasha slammed his pre-cal book shut and crossed his arms. "Keh, who needs this stuff anyway."

Kagome giggled as she closed her own book. 'It's just as well, we were supposed to meet everyone at the movies ten minutes ago." she said as she gathered up her books and shoved them into her backpack.

"After you." Inuyasha gave a mock bow and held the door open for Kagome.

-_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What took you guys so long?" Miroku asked when they arrived at the theatre five minutes later. "We already got our tickets so hurry up and get yours and meet us inside." Miroku was an old friend of Kagome and Inuyasha's, they met in ninth grade and had been best friends ever since.

"I'll save you a seat Kagome!" Kouga called over his shoulder as her walked inside with everyone else. Kouga had been chasing after Kagome ever since seventh grade, about a year before she met Inuyasha. They had finally gotten together just sixth months ago. Everyone had been pretty shocked by the news, none of them had expected Kagome to ever say yes to him…. especially not Inuyasha, he had never really gotten along with Kouga.

Kagome smiled at him and went to stand in line with Inuyasha.

They bought their tickets and some sodas, and hurried into the theatre, hoping that they didn't miss any of the movie on account of their lateness.

As promised, Kouga had saved Kagome a seat. She took her seat next to him as the movie started. Inuyasha went to sit next to his own girlfriend of one year, Kikyo.

Kagome yawned, it was half way through the movie and so far the only remotely interesting thing that had happened was Miroku spilling soda on himself. The movie was incredibly boring. She really couldn't remember why the had picked this movie in the first place.

_'That's right, It had been Kikyo's choice.'_

Kagome yawned again and laid her head on Kouga's shoulder. Kouga looked down at her and smiled to himself, in his eyes he was the luckiest guy in the world, some guys would kill to have a woman like Kagome. He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

How exactly the movie ended, Kagome didn't know. She had closed her eyes and fallen asleep on Kouga's shoulder somewhere in the middle.

Kagome's eyes shot open when she felt something cold rushing down her back. She looked down at her wet shirt and then up at a smirking Inuyasha, his arms crossed and an empty cup in his hand.

"Keh, I had to get you up somehow."

Miroku could have sworn that he heard Kagome growl.

"Inuyasha! You baka!" Kagome picked up the closest thing to her at the time, Kouga's drink, and threw it at him.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed Kagome and stared to tickle her mercilessly.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked, "Stop it!" She tried at hard as she could to sound serious, while at the same time trying to control her laughter.

"Apologize!" he demanded, continuing to 'torture' her.

"S-sorry." She somehow managed to get the words out in between fits of laughter.

He stopped his assault and she turned around in his arms to face him, her initial intention being to yell at him.

They caught each others eyes. Kagome was instantly lost in his amber eyes. For some reason, that either one of them could comprehend, it didn't matter that they were in the middle of an empty movie theatre soaked with Pepsi. It didn't matter that everyone else had dropped their conversations and were now staring at the two of them, and it didn't matter that Kouga now had his fist clenched so tight that it was digging into his skin, or that Kikyo looked like she was about to cry. In that moment, all that mattered was not breaking the contact that their eyes had made.

Miroku cleared his throat. Shocked, Inuyasha quickly dropped Kagome to the floor. He couldn't hide the blush that appeared on his face as he helped Kagome off of the floor.

Inuyasha tried hard to regain his composure. "What the hell are you staring at?" he snapped at Miroku.

Miroku only shook his head and laughed. "Nothing at all Inuyasha." Any embarrassment that Inuyasha might have previously had, was quickly turned into anger toward Miroku.

Having no interest in being on the receiving end of Inuyasha's anger, Miroku hurriedly mad up a lame excuse about homework and left.

Kagome laughed nervously, she could almost feel Kouga's cold gaze on her, and wasn't feeling very comfortable. In an attempt to cool Kouga off, she stood up on tip toes, and kissed Kouga lightly on the cheek. "Ready to go?" She asked. Kouga looked dumbfounded for a second before answering her.

"Yeah sure." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bye Kikyo, bye Inuyasha!" she said goodbye, before she headed out of the theatre with Kouga.

Inuyasha blinked a few times as he watched Kagome and Kouga exit the theatre hand in hand. He looked over at Kikyo, she was wearing what looked like an expression of sadness, anger and confusion."

_'What a weirs night'_

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Please tell me what you think of it. I know that I hate when people use random Japanese words like baka in their stories but, it really seemed like the best word to go there, I really did try other things! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, let me know if you want another.**

**And if you love to be random go read my friend Dani's story called **

**A wonderful Random story It rocks my sox!**


	2. Dont you hate it when hes right

Chapter Two

"_I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess"_

_"_For the last time Sango, nothing is going on between me and Inuyasha!" Kagome crossed her arms, partially because she was upset with Sango, but mostly because it had to be at least 20 degrees outside and she was freezing,

"That's not what Miroku told me." Sango said accusingly.

Kagome sighed, Sango was her best friend, but she just didn't know how to let things go.

She smiled for two reasons as the school parking lot came into sight. One was that she would finally be inside away from that god forsaken weather. Two was because Kouga and Inuyasha would be inside, and not even Sango would bring up last night in front of them.

"Well I think that you and Inuyasha should get together." Sango mused, "Everyone does."

Kagome chose to ignore Sango's comment as the made their way through the blue double doors in the front of the school.

Kagome elbowed Sango when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking toward them. Inuyasha appeared to have done the same to Miroku. Sango smiled and waved the two guys over.

The four of them talked about school and weekend plans like they usually did. Kagome smiled, nothing had changed. No one, sans Sango, probably even remembered about last night.

Kagome inwardly sighed. Why did it bother her so much anyway? After all it was only a small mistake, that's it. Then why hadn't the incident left her mind since last night? Why had she abandoned all senses so quickly? She didn't exactly know why. She did however, know that, that was the first time anyone had ever looked at her like that. His eyes had been so full of emotion. So full of…

"Kagome!"

Kagome shook her head. "Huh?"

"I said the bell rang like two minutes ago come on, we're gonna be late!" Sango took Kagome's hand and pulled her toward their first period class. "What would you do without me?"

They sat down in their seats just as the tardy bell rang. The teacher closed and locked the door before calling the classes attention.

Kagome looked over at the empty desk next to her, usually occupied by Kouga.

"Do you know where Kouga is?" Kagome asked Sango as they made their way through the crowded hallway toward the locker that they shared.

"Ummm? I think Miroku said something about him being sick with the flu." Sango answered while putting her books from first period into the locker.

"Huh? When did you talk to Miroku?"

"Umm this morning…remember, you were there too. Are you feeling okay Kagome? You seem a little out of it today."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But, how could Kouga have the flu? He was just fine yesterday." Kagome asked.

Sango handed Kagome her biology and slammed the locker shut. "Who knows, maybe its one of those twenty-four hour things."

"Maybe." Kagome decided to call Kouga at lunch, just to make sure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat outside on an old picnic table at lunch. Most people were inside due to the cold weather, so it was quiet enough to talk to Kouga.

She dialed his phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Kouga asked groggily. Sango was right, he sounded terrible.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay." Kouga's mood seemed to lighten a bit at the sound of Kagome's voice. She could help but smile at the though guy act he was trying to put on.

"Do you want me to come by after school and keep you company or something?" she asked.

Kouga shook his head, but then remembered that Kagome couldn't see him. "No, that's okay" he said. "Besides, I don't want you to get sick too."

Kagome smiled again, he could be so sweet sometimes without even trying to be. "Okay I'll let you go then, call me when you are feeling a little better."

They said goodbye and Kagome hung up her phone.

Kagome shivered and hugged her jacket tighter as a gust of wind blew by.

_'Maybe I should go inside.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where were you Kagome?" Sango asked when Kagome sat down at their usual lunch table, ten minutes after lunch had started.

"Just outside." Kagome answered, brushing some snow off her shoulders." I wanted to call Kouga really fast and it was quiet out there."

"Are you insane?" Inuyasha asked, while taking his jacket off and wrapping it around Kagome's shoulders. "Its near freezing out there! What were you thinking?"

Kagome didn't answer. She had a headache and she really didn't feel like listening to Inuyasha yell at her for not being more careful.. Or whatever it was he was mad at her for, she couldn't be bothered to figure it out right now. So she just laid her head down on his shoulder, that should get him to shut up for a second.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's forehead on his neck, it felt hot. He put his hand to her forehead, then to her cheek, to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He wasn't.

"Holy shit Kagome, you have a fever." He pulled her up by her arms.

"Inuyasha! Let me go! I just have a headache, I'm fine!" She tried to sit back down, his grip on her was too tight.

"No. You're sick Kagome. I'm taking to the nurse." He practically dragged Kagome toward the nurse's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat with a look of annoyance on her face as the nurse checked her temperature.

"Yep, 100 even. Let me call someone to come and pick you up.

Damn, Kagome hated that smug look on Inuyasha's face right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, okay I had meant to update every Saturday, but yesterday I was REALLY sick and I couldn't get out of bed. So again, I apologize for the late update, but from now on you should expect to have a new chapter every Saturday! Promise. Please review and tell me what you thought of the new chapter. Not much happened in it, but the purpose for this chapter was really to define the relationship that Kagome had with Inuyasha and Kouga….. I think it did that.**

**Again PLEASE review… I'm not begging! Lol!**


	3. Private Thoughts

Chapter Three

"I'm not used to lying in bed

You ask how my day was"

Kagome stared at the red numbers on the clock on her bedside table.

1:37. She had been laying in bed since 7:00 that morning. Six hours of complete boredom.

After being picked up from school yesterday, her mom insisted that she stay home today, even though she felt fine, her temperature was almost back to normal too. Kagome suspected that she just didn't want to be interrupted at work.

She looked at her clock again. 1:39. Time might as well have been moving backwards. She just wanted school to get out so she could call Inuyasha and yell at him, it was after all his fault she was stuck here.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Inuyasha sighed. It was so boring without Kagome. Miroku and Sango were arguing about something or other, and Kikyo was busy talking to her friends about which famous guys they thought were they best looking. A conversation he had no interest in whatsoever.

It never occurred to him before how big of a part Kagome was in his life. In fact, this was the first day since 9th grade that he hadn't seen her.

He sighed again.

Sango slammed her hand down on the table. "If we so boring, why do you hang out with us!" she asked, annoyance clearly present in her tone.

Inuyasha stood up. "I'll see you guys later." There was at least twenty minutes left of study hall, he could go see Kagome and be back in time for fifth period.

"What's gotten into him?" Miroku asked.

Sango just shrugged, but Kikyo looked hurt. He just stood up and left, he didn't give her a kiss or anything. She hoped something wasn't wrong with him. He had been acting odd lately. Ever since…no, she wasn't going to jump to any conclusions. At least not until she talked to him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kagome practically jumped out of bed when she heard the doorbell ring. She was under orders not to get out of bed, but she couldn't just leave that poor person out there in the cold. No, that would be rude.

She opened the door, Inuyasha stood at the doorstep, his hand raised as if he was going to ring the doorbell again. He lowered his hand and smiled at her, his smile quickly faded into a frown.

"You should be in bed."

Kagome's hand went to her hips. "Well who did you expect to answer the door?"

"Just get in bed." Inuyasha said, coming inside and cosign the door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward her room. Having been there so many times before, he knew exactly where it was.

In no mood for an argument, Kagome allowed him to lead her away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down on her bed.

Inuyasha was taken aback. She wasn't happy to see him?

Kagome saw the slightly hurt look his eyes held. "I mean shouldn't you be in school?"

His smile returned. "I had some time left in study hall and I came to make sure you were doing okay."

"I'm fine. In fact, I would be in school right now if you hadn't insisted I go to the nurse."

Inuyasha's grin widened. He sat down on the bed next to Kagome. "So how was your day love?"

"Fi-fine, good." she stuttered out. What had come over her? He called her love all the time. It was just a friendly term of endearment. No, something had been different when he said it this time. The way he said it. The look in his eyes. They held the same indescribable emotion as that night at the movies. The same….passion? Love? She wasn't sure.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! Sorry, what is it you asked?"

"I asked how your day was."

"Oh it was um great." she kept her head down, and stared intently at her sheets. She didn't want to look him in the eye, it scared her. It scared her that she even thought for a moment that she might be… NO! She had a boyfriend. A wonderful boyfriend that she….. Loved? Of course she loved him, why wouldn't she love him?

She laughed inwardly at herself. She was just being stupid. Inuyasha was her friend, her best friend. Kouga was her boyfriend. And that's exactly how it should be. That's how she wanted it to be.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

She looked up at him and smiled. Hoping that he didn't notice anything wrong. After all, she was fine, nothing was wrong.

Thankfully, he returned her smile and stood up.

"I have to go. I'm probably late as it is."

Kagome laughed nervously. He waved at her before heading out the door.

"Stay in bed!" He called over his shoulder.

She smiled despite herself. She had to smile when she thought about Inuyasha. It was the little things he did that meant so much to her. He could be so considerate without even trying.

Come to think of it, he was a lot like Kouga. They both had the same tough guy exterior, but would do anything to protect their friends. They could both be the sweetest guys on earth without even realizing what they were doing. They were both just really great guys.

But Kouga, Kouga had never looked at her like that. She couldn't figure out what that meant.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

_'What is he doing to me?"_

**Hey guys! OMBuddha, I am so sorry it took me 2 weeks to update, I just couldn't find time to write my story! Well I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far, which isn't really saying much considering how short it is. Anyway I would just like to thank you all for reading and being so patient while I updated. **

**Please Review!**


	4. What Are Friends For?

Chapter Four

"You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall, head over feet…"

The next couple of days went by extremely slowly, for Kagome at least. She was trying as hard as she could not to be alone with Inuyasha. She knew he noticed, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't be alone with him.

Every time he looked at her, she got this strange feeling, she couldn't explain it, and she didn't know what it meant, but she knew it wasn't something you were supposed to feel for your vest friend.

So that was her solution, she would avoid him until it went away. Granted, it wasn't the best thing to do, but it was all she could come up with at the time, and she was desperate. So for now, it would work.

Kagome tapped her fingers impatiently on the lunch table. She shifted uncomfortably, able to feel Inuyasha's gaze on the back of her head. She kept her eyes fixated on the table, determined not to look at him, she wasn't going to mess this up now.

It caught her off guard when Inuyasha and Kikyo stood up and left the table, heading toward the cafeterias double doors. Apparently somewhere in the midst of her mental argument, Kikyo had told Inuyasha that she needed to talk to him.

Damn. That annoying feeling was back. Only… this time there was something else…jealousy? Maybe?

Kagome waved the thought from her mind, as Kikyo walked back into the cafeteria, without Inuyasha. She walked past them and sat down across the cafeteria at a table with some of her giggling friends. Inuyasha still hadn't come back in.

In fact, she didn't see Inuyasha at all the rest of the day.

What had Kikyo said to him?

Kagome had some ideas. Nothing in her opinion though, that was significant enough to make him want to skip the rest of the day.

When she saw him the next day, he seemed as happy as usual. Maybe more nervous, but happy none the less.

She wanted to ask what he and Kikyo talked about, but figured that if he wanted her to know, he would have told her. It wasn't really her place to ask anyway. Besides, Kouga was back at school today, so she could focus on him and only him.

Kagome and Kouga walked hand in hand, beside their group of friends. Kouga was completely immersed in their conversation, having been absent for so long, he wanted to know what he had missed.

Kagome only focused half her attention on the conversation.

The rest of her attention was focused on Inuyasha. She knew he had never really liked Kouga, but today he seemed to be acting particularly cold toward him. Usually he would at least try to be civil, but today… Kagome had never seen him look at anyone the way he was looking at Kouga right now. Dislike, maybe even…hate was apparent in his eyes.

"So you guys are really over? Wow. I thought you would never break up." Kouga asked Inuyasha.

"What?" Kagome asked, a little too loudly.

"Yeah." Miroku answered on behalf of Inuyasha. "Kikyo broke up with him because…"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew there was something that he didn't want her to know. Why would he confide in Miroku and not her? They were best friends, weren't they?

"So why did she break up with you?" Sango asked, joining the conversation.

He mumbled something incoherently and looked down at the ground.

"What?" Sango pressed.

"Nothing, forget it. It's just over." Inuyasha left quickly as the bell rang for class.

Kagome's thoughts stayed with Inuyasha while Kouga walked her to her next class.

_Kikyo broke up with him and he didn't tell me? Why wouldn't he want me to know?_

She was caught off guard when she felt Kouga's lips on her own. It took a second for her to register what was happening before she kissed him back.

Her thoughts once again, drifted to her golden-eyed best friend.

She pulled back suddenly from Kouga. She ran quickly into her first period class, apologizing to him over her shoulder. She needed to talk to Sango. Now.

She took her regular seat next to Sango, before she could say anything, Sango had already started.

"Kagome! I have to tell you something!" Sango said before Kagome could even open her mouth.

"What?" Kagome asked, annoyed. She really needed to talk to Sango, and she really didn't want to know what Sango had to say right now.

"I know why Kikyo dumped Inuyasha!" Sango said.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Miroku told me after you and Kouga left." she continued.

"Why?" Kagome asked. There was an urgency in her voice.

"Because he's in love with you!" Sango all but screamed. Half of the class turned to look at them.

Kagome pulled Sango toward her and whispered. "What are you talking about?"

Sango explained to Kagome, exactly what Miroku told her. The day before, Kikyo pulled Inuyasha out of the cafeteria to talk to him…

_"Inuyasha, I need you to tell me the truth okay?"_

_Kikyo and Inuyasha were standing outside of the cafeteria's double doors. Inuyasha looked confused but nodded his head._

_Kikyo took a deep breath, dreading, but still anticipating his answer. "Are you in love with me?"_

_"Of course I am!" he answered quickly._

_Kikyo shook her head. "You aren't in love with me." Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper._

_"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, "Of course I am." He knew Kikyo would be able to hear the doubt in his answer._

_"You love me Inuyasha. You aren't in love with me. You are in love with the idea of being with me."_

_Unexpectedly, he put his head down. "I don't know." he said quietly._

_A silent tear fell down Kikyo's face, but she wiped it away. She had already decided not to allow herself to get emotional._

_"You are in love with Kagome." It wasn't a question. It was a statement to justify what she already knew to be the truth._

_"I don't know." It was an honest answer. Inuyasha raised his head so their eyes met. "I'm sorry Kikyo."_

_She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek one last time. She gave him a sad smile before turning around and heading back into the cafeteria. _

Kagome didn't know what to say. What could she say? Now she knew why Inuyasha hadn't wanted Miroku to say anything.

"So?" Sango asked.

Kagome's head was spinning. Her friend, her best friend, loved her?

"How can you be sure?" she asked, "How do you even know that Miroku was telling the truth?"

"Well, let's just say for all intents and purposed, right now, that he is telling the truth. What do you think?"

There was a question. What did she think? To tell the truth she didn't know, and that scared her.

It had been almost a week since Kagome realized that her best friend was in love with her. It bothered her that she was so confused about it. It should have been easy. Inuyasha was her best friend, Kouga was her boyfriend. When had it gotten so out of hand?

She hadn't had another chance to talk alone with Sango about "The Incident." Actually, that was a lie. She had, had plenty of chances, but still she hadn't mentioned it. She was afraid that her friend would only confirm what she had been trying so hard to deny. That she, Kagome Higurashi, was in love with Inuyasha.

Well, no she wouldn't go as far as to call it love, but there was definitely something there. Something that she would prefer not to acknowledge.

The more she thought about it however, the more she realized that she needed to talk about it, with Sango at least.

She caught up with Sango after school and pulled her aside.

"Can I talk with you for a second?"

Sango nodded. She noticed that Kagome was nervous, she was avoiding eye contact. "What's wrong?" she asked Kagome as they sat down on one of the benches outside of the school. Sango smirked, why did she get the feeling that this was about Inuyasha?

Kagome launched into an explanation, telling Sango everything that was bothering her, and about the "Kiss Incident" with Kouga. By the time she was finished, Sango was practically grinning.

Kagome shot her an annoyed look. "You find this funny?"

Sango pursed her lips and shook her head. She didn't want to upset her already distraught friend.

"What's wrong with me Sango?" Kagome asked, putting her head in her hands.

Sango smiled and put an arm around her. "Do you want my honest opinion sweetie?" she asked.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"I think that you are in love. You just haven't realized it yet."

Kagome sat up and shook her head vigorously. "I can't be! I have a boyfriend! Inuyasha is my best friend!"

Sango sighed. Even after being told that she was in love, Kagome refused to admit or even believe it. "Kagome, you asked what I thought, and I told you. Just because it isn't what you wanted to hear, doesn't mean you should ignore it. Think about it okay?" With that, Sango got up and left. Leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

Why couldn't anything ever be easy? Let's say she was in love with Inuyasha, hypothetically speaking of course. Where would it go from there? What about Kouga? It's not as if she didn't like him, not at all. He was a great guy. She was saying that she might not love him either? Was she?

Kagome groaned. Too many questions.

At any rate, maybe Sango was right. Maybe she did feel something for Inuyasha. She just wasn't sure what exactly something was.

**Hey guys, whoops umm sort of got off track for a few er months. Well things have been a bit hectic. Sorry about the long wait, but it is summer now, so I should be able to update more often. Woot. Okay well please review, it will make me happy. I love you guys. Happy summer! **


End file.
